Jai Ho
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: Depois de uma discussão um tanto infantil entre Bella e Edward, Alice cria um plano , a pedido de Edward, para fazer eles ficarem juntos novamente. Será que vai da tudo certo com o nosso eterno casal 20?


**Sinopse: **_Depois de uma discussão um tanto infantil entre Bella e Edward, Alice cria um plano , a pedido de Edward, para fazer eles ficarem juntos novamente. Será que vai da tudo certo com o nosso eterno casal 20?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

__Tudo começou há 20 minutos atrás...__

_Flash back on:_

_-Alice, eu não vou fazer isso... – eu resmunguei olhando para o palco, por de traz da janela._

_-vai sim Bella_

_-mas, mas..._

_-sem mais Bella..._

_-eu não quero que ele me veja pagando esse mico._

_-isso não é um mico Bella e você sabe que dança muito bem._

_-Alice... – eu resmunguei._

_-nem começa Bella, e você sabe que o Edward adora ver você dançar._

_-eu sei, ele já me disse isso..._

_-então... – ela sorriu._

_-mais ele não gosta que eu dance para todo mundo ver..._

_-ele deveria ser mais compreensível com você, afinal você é líder de torcida._

_-menina 5 minutos. – a senhorita Mily disse._

_-já estamos prontas, vamos meninas?_

_Flash back off._

__E foi assim que começou meu pesadelo...__

Nos entramos no palco e a música começou...

Começamos a dançar e eu, não sei como, mais já sentia os olhos de raiva e ciúmes de Edward em cima de mim.

Eu queria esta olhando pra ele agora, eu não sei como a Alice me convenceu a fazer isso.

Ta bom, ta bom eu briguei com ele e eu tive 50% de culpa nisso tudo, mais ele poderia se... Hum... Sei lá mais confiante em mim... Bom, quero ver o que ele vai dizer agora quando me ver dançando.

Bom tirando a Alice, que tem a sorte de um namorado que a venera e a ama com todo a alma, todas nos tínhamos discutido com os nossos namorado, por que eles não queriam, que a gente dançasse no festival da escola. Cara, eu nunca viu homens mais ciumentos do que eles nesse mundo.

_Flash back:_

_-você não vai dançar Bella. – eu lembrei de sua voz. Ele já estava ficando com raiva._

_-eu vou sim, você não manda em mim Edward. – eu respondi, já com raiva. _

_-mais eu sou seu namorado e você tem que me ouvi. – ele estava segurando meu braço. _

_-por que você não quer deixar eu dançar? Você mesmo disse que eu danço bem. – eu respondi, tentado me libertar._

_-porque eu não quero que ninguém veja você dançando, só isso. - ele disse, olhando para o lado. _

_-isso não é resposta Edward. – eu fechei a cara._

_-pra mim é._

_-mais pra mim não, por que deus não me deu um namorado que gosta de me ver dançar?_

_-quem disse que eu não gosto?_

_-é o que esta parecendo._

_-Bella, eu adoro ver você dança, você dança muito bem. Mais eu não quero que os garotos dessa escola fiquem babando encima da minha namorada._

_-você já deveria estar acostumado com isso, já que eu sou líder de torcida._

_-eu sei disso Bella, e como eu queria que você não fosse verdade._

_Isso me deixou triste._

_-bom senhor gênio. – eu disse, me levantando do sofá. – se eu não tivesse nas lideres de torcidas, nos não teríamos no conhecido... Ah já entendi._

_-entendeu o que?_

_-você quer se separar de mim...-seu fui andado para a porta._

_-Bella..._

_-não se preocupe, eu não vou mais tomar o seu tempo, senhor estrela. –eu disse e sair de casa._

_Flash back off._

A raiva tomou o meu rosto e eu dancei com toda a força que eu tinha. Edward era um babaca e eu não deixaria isso me afetar.

Finalmente eu encontrei os deles, e me surpreendi com o que vi, ao invés de fúria ou ódio. Eu o vi sorrindo, e parecia que ele estava era feliz por estar me vendo, mais eu não vou deixar isso me distrair, só depois que acabar a apresentação que eu me focarei nele.

"Se acalme Bella, ele não ira subir no palco pra fala com você não é? ele nem é loco de fazer isso..." eu pensei. Mais derepente ele e um monte de garotos, que eu não reconheci, começaram a se levantar e vir em direção ao palco.

-Alice o que esta acontecendo? - eu sussurei para ela.

-você vai ver. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Mal sinal.

Antes de eu perceber, eles já estavam entrando no palco e depois eu pude perceber quem eram... Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Ben e... Edward? Meu coração pulou no meu peito.

Quando eu persebi ele estava com as mãos na minha cintura, e depois que eu persebi que os passos que a Alice tinha ensaiado com todas nós, tinham que ser feitas com um... **Par.** Eu congelei.

-você não vai congelar, logo agora que estava dançando tão bem. - ele disse, quando me virou.

-o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-bom se você não percebeu... Alice meio que, me obrigou a fazer isso. - ele me levantou e girou.

-você? Sendo obrigado a fazer alguma coisa? Essa é nova.

-bom... - ele me girou novamente. - Alice consegue ser bem persuasiva quando quer.

-isso eu sei, como você acha que ela conseguiu me fazer dançar?

Ele riu, eu amo esse sorriso dele. "Não! Bella se concentra, não se distraída pela beleza dele. Mesmo isso sendo uma coisa meio impossível, ao menos tente."

-Bella, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta. - ele disse,me puxando pela cintura.

-o que é? - eu me soltei, como era na coreografia.

-quer casar comigo?

Eu olhei para ele, congelada. "eu não acredito que ele pediu isso, e logo quando eu estou dançando."

-o que você disse?-

-se você quer casar comigo?-

-você esta falando serio?

-como nunca falei na minha vida.

-eu... - ele colou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios, me interrompendo.

-não me responda agora, se concentre primeiro na sua apresentação.

"e como você quer eu faça isso, depois de ser pedida em casamento pelo amor da minha vida? Edward às vezes eu acho que você é de outro mundo..." eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto tentava ao máximo me concentrar.

"por que essa musica não acaba mais? eu não quero mais dança,eu não sei se vou consegui. hum... Edward eu vou matar você. por que você não perguntou isso depois da apresentação?"

Finalmente essa musica tinha acabado, nos agradecemos e saímos do palco... "E agora o que eu vou dizer pra ele? Ta eu sei digo sim, mais sei lá e se ele só disse isso, pra eu poder voltar pra casa? Não, ele não seria tão baixo... ou seria? Haaaa!". Eu não estava agüentando mais e me joguei no sofá.

-ham... Bella? - eu ouvi a Alice. -você esta bem?

-acho que sim.

-o que aconteceu?

-o Edward...

-o que tem ele.

-me pediu em casamento.

-serio? Quando?

-hoje...

-hoje? Mais como, a não ser...

-quando ele foi dançar comigo, e a propósito, por que você fez isso comigo?

-por que eu queria que ele se desculpasse com você, afinal ele teve a maior porcentagem de culpa nisso tudo.

-mais Alice, me diz o que eu faço?

-você o ama?

-é claro que sim...

-então aceita oras.

-mais e se depois de casados, nos continuamos brigando e as nossas brigas ficarem piores?

-bom, minha linda. - ela se sentou do meu lado. - vocês vão estar casados, brigas assim é normal... Mais Bella pensa uma coisa.

-o que?

-nesses cinco anos de namoro, você sempre brigaram, o que fará você brigaram depois de casarem?

Eu suspirei, ela estava certa, em parte.

-esta bem Alice, eu já tenho a minha resposta.

-serio? - ela sorriu. -e qual é?

-não vou dizer, você vai ficar curiosa. - eu beijei sua bochecha e me levantei.

-sua má... - ela se emburrou. -e a propósito Bella... - eu olhei para ela. - esta lá fora. - ela sorriu.

-brigada Ali. -eu disse e sai correndo. Ate o ver de longe, eu não sei o que me deu mais eu simplesmente gritei o seu nome...

**Edward!**

Ele se virou e eu me joguei nos braços dele, circundando os meus braços nos pescoço dele e minhas pernas em sua cintura.

-Bella! - ele me abraçou mais.

-eu já sei a resposta para o que você me disse...

-e qual é ela?

Eu olhei nos seus olhos, seus lindos olhos verdes.

-sim. - eu sorri.

-você... disse... sim... - ele olhou pra mim sorrindo.

-disse...

seu sorriso aumentou e ele me beijou.

-por favor, bella me perdoa por ter falado com vc daquele jeito, eu sou um idiota.

-é claro que eu te perdôo Edward, eu te amo. - eu desci minhas pernas, mais continuei com meus braços em seu pescoço.

-eu tambem te amo bella. muito. - ele afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

-vamos para casa Edward, não quero mais passar um segundo longe de vc.

-seu pedido. -ele me perdoou no colo. - é uma ordem.

-Edward me coloca no chão. - eu balancei minhas pernas no ar.

-não, senhorita isabella cullen.

hum... Isabella Cullen, não soa tão mal.

-esse será meu nome daqui por diante Edward, _sua _Isabella Cullen

-pra sempre minha.

-sempre e sempre. - eu o beijei.

Nossa como eu amo Edward, ele é a razão da minha existência. ele é a minha vida e... _o meu destino._

**FIM**


End file.
